THQ Nordic
THQ Nordic GmbH – austriacki wydawca gier komputerowych, założony przez Larsa Wingeforsa w 2011 roku, kiedy to przejął prawa do produktów należących do upadłej firmy JoWooD Productions. Firma zajęła się wówczas dystrybucją gier ArcaniA i ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif. Historia 16 sierpnia 2011 roku THQ Nordic poinformował, że nabył aktywa firmy JoWooD Productions, uzyskując tym samym prawa do produktów wydanych przez tę firmę oraz The Adventure Company – markę przejętą przez JoWooD w 2006 roku. W kwietniu 2013 roku Nordic Games przejęło część produktów upadłej, amerykańskiej firmy THQ. W maju 2019 roku THQ Nordic zakupiło Piranha Bytes wraz z prawami do marek Gothic, Risen i ELEX. W 2018 roku powstał pododdział firmy o nazwie THQ Nordic Barcelona, którego celem jest tworzenie gier na komputery osobiste i konsole. Obecnie studio to zajmuje się projektem reaktywacji serii Gothic, natomiast jedyną wyprodukowaną przez nie grą jest opublikowany 13 grudnia 2019 roku Gothic Playable Teaser. Produkty Wydane Wydane przez JoWooD Productions * 1914: The Great War * Against Rome * Alien Nations * Alien Nations 2 * Alpine Ski Racing 2007: Bode Miller vs. Hermann Maier * Anderson & The Legacy of Cthulhu * AquaNox 2: Revelation * ArcaniA * Archangel 2002 PCARX Fatalis * Australia Zoo Quest * Chaser * Cold Zero: Ostatni Sprawiedliwy * Cultures 2: The Gates of Asgard * Etherlords II: Second Age * Europa 1400: The Guild * Far West * Fate of Hellas * Freak Out: Extreme Freeride * Genius DS: Equal Cards * Gorasul: Legacy of the Dragon * Gorky Zero: Fabryka Niewolników * Gothic 3 * Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów * Gothic 3: The Beginning * Gothic II * Gothic II: Noc Kruka * Haunted * Hotel Giant * Icehockey Club Manager * Industry Giant II * Industry Giant II: 1980 – 2020 * K-Hawk: Survival Instinct * Kangurek Kao: Runda 2 * King of the Road * Legend of Kay * Mayday: Conflict Earth * Michael Schumacher Racing World Kart * My Little Flufties * Panzer Elite * Panzer Elite Action * Panzer Elite Action: Dunes of War * Powerboat GT * Railroad Pioneer * Rally Trophy * S.W.I.N.E. * Sam & Max: Season 1 * Santa Claus Jr. Advance * Sąsiedzi z piekła rodem: Słodka zemsta * Sąsiedzi z piekła rodem II: Na wakacjach * Semper Fidelis: Marine Corps * Silent Storm * Silent Storm: Sentinels * Ski Racing * Soccer Manager * Soccer Manager Pro * Soldner: Secret Wars * Spaceforce Captains * Spaceforce: Rogue Universe * SpellForce: Zakon Świtu (rozszerzenia: SpellForce: Oddech Zimy, SpellForce: Cień Feniksa) * SpellForce 2: Czas Mrocznych Wojen (rozszerzenia: SpellForce 2: Władca Smoków, SpellForce 2: Wiara w Przeznaczenie) * The Guild 2 * The Guild 2: Piraci Starego Świata * The Guild 2: Venice * The Mark * The Nations * The Sting! * Traffic Giant * Transport Giant * Transport Giant: Down Under * Wildlife Park: Wild Creatures * World War III: Black Gold * Yetisports * Yetisports Arctic Adventures * ZAX The Alien Hunter Wydane przez The Adventure Company * Agatha Christie: I nie było już nikogo * Agatha Christie: Murder on the Orient Express * Agatha Christie: Evil Under the Sun * Amerzone * Atlantis * Atlantis II: Beyond Atlantis * Atlantis III: The New World * Atlantis IV: Evolution * Atlantis V: The Sacred Legacy * Aura: Fate of the Ages * The Black Mirror * Broken Sword: The Sleeping Dragon * The Cameron Files: Secret at Loch Ness * The Cameron Files: Pharaoh's Curse * The Crystal Key * Dark Fall * Dark Fall: Lights Out * Dead Reefs * Dracula: Origin * ECHO: Secrets of the Lost Cavern * Evidence: The Last Ritual * eXperience112 * The Hardy Boys: The Hidden Theft * Keepsake * Martyn Mystère: Operation Dorian Gray * The Messenger * Missing: Since January * The Moment of Silence * Next Life * Nibiru: Wysłannik Bogów * Outcry * Post Mortem * Return to Mysterious Island * ROTS-1 Riddle of the Sphinx * ROTS-2 The Omega Stone * Sam & Max: Sezon 1 * Safecracker: The Ultimate Puzzle Adventure * Schizm: Prawdziwe wyzwanie * Schizm II: Kameleon * Sentinel: Descendants in Time * Secret Files: Tunguska * Secret Files 2: Puritas Cordis * Still Life * Syberia * Voyage: Inspired by Jules Verne Wydane przez THQ * Titan Quest * Darksiders * Red Faction * MX vs. ATV * Frontlines * Juiced * Stuntman * Destroy All Humans! * Deadly Creatures * Full Spectrum Warrior * The Outfit * Summoner Zobacz też * JoWooD Productions Bibliografia * THQ Nordic (ang.) en.wikipedia.org 2013-08-26. Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona firmy. Kategoria:Wydawcy gier